Firefly Role-Playing
''}} The FIREFLY RPG puts you right in the middle of the action of the wildly popular television series. You and your Crew will trade bullets with fearsome bounty hunters, folk who want what you have, or varmints that try to put out the light of hope you represent. Keep your Browncoat banner flyin’ high and dodge Alliance cruisers. Side with the Alliance and track down riff-raff to haul ‘em in for justice. Explore your ‘Verse to find a crew, find a job, and keep flyin’! Production The Firefly RPG uses a freewheelin’ version of the award-winning Cortex Plus System to bring the ‘Verse to life online or at your table in this 350+ page, full-color game. This corebook includes: *Detailed Episode Guide for all 14 Firefly episodes *75+ Gamemaster characters including rules for Niska, Badger, Patience, and more! *Over 30 pre-generated player-characters! Play as Mal and the Serenity crew or one of 24 archetypes. *Original character creation – choose from dozens of Distinctions to fine-tune your concept. *Dozens of in game examples from the show. *Over two dozen sample ships *Dozens of sample Assets and Complications *Advancement rules *Tips for world-building in the ‘Verse *“What’s Yours Is Mine”, a fully-playable Episode – perfect for first-time GMs! *Chinese teaching tool and phrases spoken during the show *Maps of all five systems *Serenity ship and engine schematic *Interactive Crew and Ship Sheets. Print ‘em out as is or type in the details, save, and print. *...and much, much more! The Firefly RPG core rulebook is compatible with the Echoes of War adventures and all other releases in the FIREFLY ROLE-PLAYING GAME line, which are all sold separately. The Firefly Role-Playing Game is based on the hit television series by Joss Whedon. This release employs the Cortex Plus rule system. Cortex Plus System Cortex Plus—unlike its predecessor, the Cortex System, which was used in the Serenity RPG—is a roll and keep system, in which you roll one die from each of several categories and keep the two highest dice in your dice pool. Cortex Plus uses polyhedral dice common to many roleplaying games and utilizes standard dice notation, ranging from d4 (a 4 sided tetrahedral die) to d12 (a 12-sided dodecahedral die). The cubed d6 is the "default" die used in the game. Cortex Plus uses dice pools ranging from d4 (terrible) to d12 (the best possible). Every die in your pool that rolls a natural 1 (called an 'Opportunity') not only doesn't count toward your total, but also causes some form of negative consequence for the characters to overcome. Players may voluntarily reduce some of the dice in their pool to a d4, decreasing their likelihood of success and increasing the likelihood of a negative consequence, in exchange for "Plot Points" which may be spent in several ways to influence the game's plot. Licensing Although the Firefly RPG is sometimes mistaken for a spin-off from Margaret Weis Production's earlier Serenity Role Playing Game, the two games were produced under separate licenses and utilize very different game systems. Other Products Firefly Echoes of War: Thrillin' Heroics Things Don't Go Smooth Smuggler's Guide to the Rim Ghosts in the Black External links https://www.drivethrurpg.com/product/128012/Firefly-RolePlaying-Game-Corebook?cPath=331_10283 https://rpggeek.com/rpgitem/150726/firefly-role-playing-game Category:Role playing game